Outers Family Fun
by Platinum Dragoness
Summary: Unrelated stories of the Outer Senshi of romance and domesticity. HarukaMichiruSetsuna
1. Chaperone

It's not really a series, I just thought these stories belonged together. They're in no order and not connected or in the same universe.

Title: Chaperone  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
Version: Manga

"I can't dance," Setsuna said. Not entirely true, she had been trained to the slow waltzes of the Silver Millennium court, not these quick, irregular modern beats still considered "slow dancing".

"I'll lead; you follow," Haruka instructed.

She looked around for a save from Michiru, but she was getting punch and cookies for Hotaru and Chibiusa and their friends.

Haruka extended her hand. "It's an elementary school dance, not a ballroom. The girls and the boys won't even stand on the same side of the room. Lets us escorts have some fun."

Setsuna stepped in to bring her arms up to Haruka's neck and allowed the hands to settle on her waist. "Don't blame me when your feet get stepped on."


	2. Even and Odd

Title: Even and Odd  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**

"Eight."

"Even."

"Fifteen."

"Odd."

"Twelve."

"Even."

"Seven million one hundred six thousand four hundred thirty-seven."

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Odd. That doesn't actually make it harder when only the last digit matters, Setsuna-mama."

"You're just smart," Michiru called from the kitchen.

"It's easy."

"Are you having memories from your past life?"

Haruka perked up in her chair. "Yeah, you were a middle school student then. This is kiddy stuff."

"It's like Nehellenia always says, more like a dream than anything else," the six-year-old said seriously. "I don't remember much clearly and certainly not school."

"Then you're just smart," Michiru concluded. "Finished the review problems at the end of the chapter and I believe there will be cookies ready."

"Yay!" said Hotaru and Haruka simultaneously.

Setsuna started up again with only half an eye on the book she was supposed to be quizzing out of. "One billion two hundred thirty-three million one hundred two."

"Mama!" she said distinctly like a teenager. "Even."


	3. Set of Customs

Title: Set of Customs  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the shows referenced  
**

As Sailor Pluto, Setsuna could travel through time and space. People didn't tend to comprehend what that meant, even when she told those few gifted with personal information that she had been born in the Silver Millennium.

She could travel anywhen and anywhere and often had to with the Sailor War raging on. Time was not a portal to be entered at one point and exited at another once or twice, as criminals tried to use the Timestream. Time was her element and touched her as little as Sailor Mars was burned by her own fire. She was ancient as days and had seen and done more than most people could dream.

Being the third mother of a lesbian couple's adopted daughter was perfectly tame, really. There were plenty of alien species out there, like the Arume or the Mejere, who were entirely female. On Bukuro the first ten people to touch a baby were named its godparents. She's once accidentally gotten married during the harvest of starfruit festival on Tatara where any physical contact counted as a contract and she'd had to spend the next month working out tombs of complicated local divorce law involving their seven sexes, none of which actually directly corresponded to a human female.

All the myriad ways in which people could love and live and reproduce could not surprise her and most didn't bother her. If Hotaru wanted to call her Setsuna-mama then she was happy this child loved her and proud to have a daughter like this one.


	4. Exclusive

Title: Exclusive  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
Theme: Outer senshi--Hanami

Setsuna kept watch over their picnic blanket while Hotaru ran off through the crowd to look at more trees and Michiru ran after her. Haruka…

"You are a terrible flirt."

She shrugged and left off the poor girl she'd been bothering. "Yes, I am."

Setsuna was just drunk enough on sake and sakura perfume to ask, "Why?"

"Well I see a pretty girl and--"

"No. You and Michiru are in love."

"The way it so often happens is when two people are in love they go off together into their own little world and shut everyone else out. It doesn't necessarily have to be that way. Caring for other people too doesn't weaken the bond of love between two people. Love doesn't run in finite amounts."

Setsuna didn't pull away as Haruka leaned in to her across the picnic basket and cherry blossoms falling through the air. The kiss was light and warm and tasted of flowers and sake.

"You are a terribly, terrible flirt."


	5. Descriptive Language

Title: Descriptive Language  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
Version: Manga

"This is Kaioh Michiru, my…" Girlfriend? Could she just say girlfriend? Why wasn't there a word for completely platonic girlfriend? Friend? Roommate? These terms were taken to mean something so casual, transient in this society. Love was taken in a romantic sense and a romantic bond was the only one people treated as a potential rest-of-our-lives meaningful one.

Michiru wasn't stepping in. Trying not to make Setsuna uncomfortable by overstating their relationship. Oh by all the gods she didn't care about anyone's opinion. Those college students she studied with wouldn't bother her even if she weren't the ancient senshi of time and sure of her power. The only person here whose opinion she cared about was Michiru, and she wouldn't mind her using "girlfriend" for whatever they had.

_Why did I have to be straight? If I weren't I could just say girlfriend and know I meant it in all senses of the world. I can't explain good friends and roommates and parents and dating and love and friends with benefits and all that stuff couples do and act like but its friends not romantic attraction. I don't care; I love my life how it is, but why does this have to be so confusing?_

"Girlfriend," she said, sitting down. She refused to consult her time sense for how long it had been.

"Oh, hello."

"Setsuna," said another of the physics students passing a textbook toward her, "did you get all the diagrams from Friday's lecture? Mine look like squiggles."

"And I didn't finish copying all the labels. How are your version?"

_Oh,_ she thought, sorting through notebook paper. _Okay then._


	6. Failing

Title: Failing  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
Version: Manga

"Teachers don't know everything."

"Of course they don't," Setsuna told her with no nonsense as she opened the jar of peanut butter.

"Don't encourage her," called over Michiru.

"Right. Teachers aren't always right but they're more likely to be than their students."

Hotaru watched the lack of response her revelation was getting as Michiru cooked and Setsuna wrestled with a pickle jar and said, "Never mind."

"Haruka!" yelled Setsuna.

She ran in from the garage. "What?"

"Jar."

She took it and opened it with one twist. "How was your day, kiddo?"

"The worksheet was wrong but the teacher said I wasn't allowed to change it. Which is dumb, but I didn't say that, but I had to change it anyway or I wouldn't be able to do it."

"What worksheet?"

Hotaru produced from her backpack a paper asking about her father and mother and siblings that had been written over in blue ink and marked over by a red pen.

Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna all looked at each other over her head.

"Of course no one else has three mommies but everyone knows that Kari lives with her father and his sisters or that Yasuhito lives with his grandmother. It was an okay worksheet to give everyone but we have to be able to rewrite it."

"For once you're right. Don't let it go to your head," Michiru told her daughter.

"Here's your peanut butter and pickle sandwich."

"Yay!" Hotaru jumped for it, all her problems forgotten.


	7. Hurtling Around

Title: Hurtling Around  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
Theme: Meioh Setsuna--Roller Skates

(a/n: Admittedly, I usually write Sailor Moon as a stable time loop. But this is saying not necessarily.)

She was going to find who whoever had invented a planet where everyone wore wheels on their footwear to get around and she was going to kill them. Kill them dead and walk them through the ninth gate of hell personally.

"Watch out! Coming through!"

The going fast wasn't so hard, other than the constant skipping over every crack and shadow and the spinning out in an off-balance crescent around every corner. It was more the—

Crash!

Stopping.

"I am Sailor Colere, soldier of freedom and the divine wheel. Who are you?"

Normally she'd be all for "let the locals deal with it" but one look told her that wasn't going to be feasible. "Sailor Pluto, time guardian, tracking an unauthorized time travel."

"I will assist you!" The girl's lilting speech was archaic but she made up for it with puppy dog-like eagerness and exuberance.

"It's your future self who's decided to change the past. In advance let me tell you, next time, don't try it. It won't help."

"Wouldn't that be a paradox?"

"Believe me when I say I'm the one here who knows how time travel works." She promptly belied her expertise by trying to stand up and her legs going out from under her.

"I could still do the catching part, though, if my future self is overcome by grief or confusion and does not know what is right?"

"I might be persuaded to permit that."

"You won't have to erase my memory later, will you?"

"That would be silly and self-fulfilling."

At least, she begrudged it, it was better than the ice-skating planet where everyone had knives strapped to their feet while she fell down.


	8. In Time All Things

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

**In Time, All Things…**

"Hello, dearie. Is it Friday already? Well of course it must be since you're here."

"It is. Good to see you, ma'am."

"I believe I remember seeing your aunt in earlier this week, but I'm not sure it was her. I'll have to check the sign-in records for who that woman was visiting."

"Hotaru was visiting? She may have been. I don't know." She smiled and returned the pen and the sign-in sheet.

"Go on in to see your grandmother, dearie. I'll remind you when visiting hours are almost over."

"Thank you," she told the nurse, even though she never needed the warning to remember when it was.

Inside the room, she opened the curtains and put fresh flowers in a vase before leaning over the old woman in the bed and kissing her on the parchment-like skin of her cheek and then her dry lips. "Hello, Michiru."

"Hello, Setsuna. Coral roses? I thought Nemesisian daisies were all the rage just now."

"They are, which is inflating the price terribly. I'll admit my sole reason for these particular flowers was that they were on sale."

"I suppose trying to teach you the language of the flowers would be a lost cause."

"I only care about whether or not they're pretty, but you know I also feel passionately about you."

"Your sarcasm warms an old woman's heart."

"Hm."

"Perhaps you have a libido, but I don't. You haven't aged a day."

Setsuna nodded acknowledgement. "Has Hotaru been by lately?"

"Yes. I was going to tell you. Her daughter and granddaughters had just been to see her."

"That's nice. I haven't seen them lately."

"Are you detaching yourself from us mere mortals?"

"You know me too well, dear. I keep up with our daughter still, but I'm not inclined to picking up an entire family for how many generations."

"Will you see them again, after I die?"

"Yes."

"Firstly, you're supposed to say, 'No, you're not dying.' Secondly, I meant see them more than once."

"The first is a lie no matter who it's said to. The second, I was not implying 'only when I visit them as a psychopomp for their souls.'"

"I thought it was the spirit of Saturn who did that."

Usually she was reluctant to speak of such things, but she admitted now, "Saturn is change, the moment of passing from life to death, the moment of rebirth from death to life. Between is mine."

"I suppose there's no sense expecting white lies from someone who wouldn't even notice there's nothing particularly medically wrong with me and can see clear as day I'm just at the end of my time. I shouldn't have outlived her. I'll fix that soon."

"Yes."

They sat in silence for awhile. Michiru did not ask 'Will you miss me?' or implore 'Don't.' "There is one common fate of all that is born. Including you." It was almost a question.

"Of course."


End file.
